A Very Mystic Christmas Year 1
by AJ Angelique
Summary: The Mystic Sisters seek help from Snow Mizer and Heat Mizer to make it snow in Domestique for Christmas and chaos ensues A Year Without a Sanata ClauseMystic Sisters


A Very Mystic Christmas - Year 1

Disclaimer -  
The Mystic Sisters are of my own creation and anyone using them improperly without my permission will be hunted down my team of highly trained ninja monkeys and then forced to work with Barney or become a Teletubie for the rest of their life.

Heat Mizer and Snow Mizer are from "The Year Without a Santa Clause" and are proper property of Rankin/Bass. I am merely borrowing them for the use of my own twisted entertainment and to possibly entertain you as well.

This is a Free For All Production, which means that no money is ever going to be ask for one to read this story.

With that said and done, on with the show!

A Very Mystic Christmas - Year 1 AJ Angelique

It was the month of December in Domestique and Thanksgiving was a Glutinous dream in the minds of all who lived in this mystical town. People hurried about as they sought the perfect Christmas present as they often wondered "maybe I should just stick with EBay this year." Yet as everyone was dreaming of a white Christmas and kids old enough to do so were dreaming of a white Christmas...

"Where's the snow?" Anyanka shrieked as she looked out the windows of the dinning room to view a lawn full of bright green grass. Behind her, the other sisters were either trying to enjoy their breakfast or getting their one year olds to eat their own food...some of which were being more difficult than others.

"Anyanka, chill," Angelina said in a terse tone, rather pleased that it was still warm, as she wasn't a big fan of the cold.

"I'd rather it be cold," Anyanka said as she sulked away from the window and back into her seat. At the same time, the resident ghost (a Victorian woman with her head under her shoulder) waltzed into the room, causing the kids to giggle and squeal.

"Hello my little darlings, Auntie's here," the ghost said.  
"Hey Scarlet," some the girls said, but Anyanka remained quiet.  
"What's wrong Anyanka?" Scarlet asked.  
"There's no snow," Anyanka said with a pout, Angelina rolled her eyes.  
"Of course there's no snow," Scarlet said as she sat down in an empty chair, "It's doesn't snow in Domestique."

"WHAT!" exclaimed all five girls in unison, causing Scarlet to jump in her seat.  
"That's not right!" Diana exclaimed.  
"Not right? That's just plain wrong!" Anyanka exclaimed.  
"We have to get snow, we're in a prime spot for snow!" Cassandra shouted.  
"That's not fair, it's the kids' first Christmas," Angelique scowled.  
"We have to do something about this!" Angelina said.  
"Yes! We have to do something about this," Anyanka said.  
"We have to go straight to the source," Diana said.  
"Mother Nature?" Cassandra asked.  
"NO!" came the cries of four voices that caused Cassandra to jump in her seat.  
"We'll go to Snow Mizer," Angelique said.  
"Yes, Snow Mizer will know what to do!" Diana exclaimed.  
"Watch the kids for us Scarlet," Anyanka said.  
"We're going out on a mission," Angelina said.

With that, the five sister got up from the table and left a very dumb founded ghost with five very surprised looking kids.

Before long, the five Mystic Sister were at Snow Mizer's place and they stood there through his whole song and dance routine.

"Is he friends with Lorn or is he just gay?" Angelique whispered at one point and immediately received a glare from Angelina as Anyanka and Dana were dancing with the music and Cassandra was trying to look like she didn't belong with them.

"Ah! The famous and ever lovely Mystic Sisters! I...wait a minuet..." Snow Mizer began once he sat down in his seat...chair...throne...whatever it is! Yet stop the moment he noticed there was more than four girls in the group.

"Oh, this is Cassandra," Angelina said.  
"She's our fifth," Angelique said with a wicked grin that caused Snow Mizer to look very worried.  
"Angelique!" Angelina exclaimed and smacked upside the back of the head.  
"Ow!" Angelique exclaimed and rubbed the sore spot as she glare at her twin.  
"It's allright, it's all good," Anyanka said.  
"OUr being together like this won't bring about the end of the world due to the fact that your realm is connected to Domestique for the time being," Diana explained rather matter of factly.

"And why is that?" Snow Mizer asked.  
"Because it's December!" Anyanka exclaimed.  
"Ok! You don't need to shout," Snow Mizer said with a grimace.  
"Of course I do, do you have any idea how close it to Christmas and there hasn't been a single flake of snow in Domestique," Anyanka said quite angirly.

"I..." Snow Mizer started.  
"That's right! We came to YOU for help," Cassandra said.  
"Yes, we want you to make it snow in Domestique," Angelique said.  
"And we're not being selfish, it's for our kids," Angelina said.  
"You"  
"Yes, our kids are one and this is their first Christmas," Anyanka said.  
"They deserve to have a special Christmas and to see the world blanketed in a sparkling coat of snow," Cassandra said.

"And learn how to make snow angels," Diana said.  
"And snow people," Anyanka said.  
"And ice skating," Angelina said.  
"And how to make yellow snow," Angelique said and everyone looked at her like she was nuts.  
"What? What?" Angelique exclaimed.  
"That's all touching girls but I..." Snow Mizer started again.  
"You can't do it, can you?" Angelina demanded.  
"I"  
"Of course not, Domestique's in Heat Mizer's territory. Isn't it?" Diana exclaimed.  
"Well"  
"Then we're going to go make a deal with Heat Mizer," Anyanka said.  
"Yes, to Hear Mizer's!" Angelique exclaimed.  
"To Heat Mizer's!" the other girls exclaimed and they all rushed out of the icy fortress as Snow Mizer just sat there with this stunned look on his face as this frost bitten tumble weed rolled across the floor.

The girls arrived at Heat Mizer's full of hope only to have to wait through another song and dance routine to speak to him...well, they didn't exactly wait.

"Angelique, stop it," Angelina hissed at her twin as Anyanka and Cassandra were doing a Hoe Down as it was Diana's turn to be embarrassed.

"What?" Angelique hissed.  
"You're drooling," Angelina hissed back.  
"Oh!" Angelique said, blushing faintly as she wiped her mouths and Angelina continued to glare at her.

"What? He's hot," Angelique said, Anyanka snorted.  
"Literally," Anyanka said.  
"He's older than you," Angelina said.  
"So?" Angelique said.  
"WAY older," Angelina said. The loud clearing of one's throat caused the twins to look and see a very grumpy looked Hear Mizer sitting before them...above them...whatever...

"Sorry," both twins said, looking rather sheepish.  
"So, what brings the Mystics Sisters here...all five sisters?" Heat Mizer asked, the last part with his eyebrow raised.

"WE WANT SNOW!" all five girls exclaimed.  
"Who what huh?" Heat Mizer asked.  
"We've already been to your brother's so we're here to make a deal with the big man," Anyanka said. Heat raised his eyebrow again and Anyanka was jabbed in the ribs.

"So, tell us what it is that will make you let it snow in Domestique," Diana said.  
"Domestique? I..." Heat Mizer started.  
"We sure as bunnies are the minions of Stan that we can't offer the North Pole," Angelique said.  
"Stan?" Angelina said.  
"Don't you mean Satan?" Cassandra asked.  
"Not according to a Retarded Animal Babies," Angelique snapped.  
"Whoa, chill. I won't have you two fighting in here," Angelina said.  
"Yeah, the only Angelique is allowed to fight with it me," Anyanka said.  
"THAT'S IT!" Diana exclaimed.  
"That's what?" Cassandra said.  
"What's what?" Angelina asked.  
"What what what?" Heat Mizer asked.  
"Heat Mizer, we'll offer a date or two with one of us in order for it to snow in Domestique," Diana said as all this big dramatic music built up around her.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Angelina, Anyanka and Cassandra as the music stopped suddenly and Angelique had this rather pleased look on her face.

"Huddle!" was called out by the three and all five went into a huddle.  
"Are you crazy?" Anyanka hissed.  
"Yeah? That's my job!" Angelina exclaimed with a glare.  
"Oh come on, it's just a couple dates," Diana said.  
"And it IS for the kids," Cassandra reminded.  
"Yes, think of the kids," Diana said.  
"You just want him for yourself," Angelique hissed.  
"WHAT?" Diana exclaimed.  
"I saw you eyeing him," Angelique sneered. "Hey, we saw you drooling over him," Anyanka said.  
"We ALL did," Cassandra said, motioning her eyes to everyone in the room.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Heat Mizer asked.  
"NO!" the five girls said all at once, poking their heads up just long enough to shout at the man before going back into the huddle.

"So, who should we sacra...I mean put on the sla...I mean..." Diana said.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Angelique exclaimed, getting really excited.  
"No!" said all four of her sisters at once.  
"Why not?" Angelique whined and she received four glares.  
"You'd do more than date him," Angelina said.  
"You'd keep him," Diana said.  
"Probably as a pet or a puppet," Cassandra said.  
"To cause great mayhem and destruction to get a movie deal off of," Anyanka said.  
"You guys are no fun," Angelique said with a pout as Heat Mizer shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well, Angelique's out," Diana said and Heat Mizer let out a small sigh of relief as the girls continued to squabble. It was then that Heat Mizer's phone rang and her answered it to find that it was his brother, Snow Mizer.

"Hello brother," Heat Mizer said, rather tersely.  
"Hello, are the girls there yet?" Snow Mizer asked.  
"They've been here for less than five minuets and they're..." Heat Mizer said and pointed to the squabbling huddle of girls.

"I see, noisy little things aren't they"  
"Yeah, barely even let you speak for one moment"  
"You too"  
Heat Mizer nodded and Snow Mizer nodded. Finally, their conversation was halted by a high-pitched squeal from the group.

"Me?" she squeaked.  
"Yeah! You're cute, quirky, spunky," Diana listed off.  
"But I'm wood!" Angelina whined.  
"Angelina," Cassandra said as she stepped forward and took hold of her sister's shoulders.  
"Think about the kids, about how if you don't go through with this they'll never see a white Christmas," Cassandra said.

"Ok, I'll do it," Angelina said and the girls broke out of the huddle.  
"I don't want her," Heat Mizer as Diana lifted her hands to present her sister and opened her mouth to speak.

"What?" Anyanka and Cassandra gasped as Angelique let out a sigh of releif.  
"What am I chopped liver? I'm a prime choice of cut beef here!" Angelina excalimed, rather angrily as she stopped her foot and fisted her hands at her sides.

"Indeed, but I want that one," Heat Mizer said and pointed at Anyanka.  
"ME!" she gasped as Angelique looked as if the ground had just collasped beneath her feet.  
"Yeah, you look more my type," Heat Mizer said.  
"Ah hells no! You can just forget it!" Anyanka exclaimed.  
"What? Why not?" Heat Mizer demanded.  
"Because, I'm taken," Anyanka said.  
"Oh yeah! That's right!" Diana said, smacking her forehead.  
"Well, that means I'll have to date someone else then," Heat Mizer said, slightly disappointed.  
"Hmmmm, what about you Cassandra?" Diana asked.  
"Well...I..." Cassandra said, blushing slightly and she kept glancing at the phone screen. Diana noticed this and sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess this means that Ang..." Diana started.  
"NO!" Anyanka, Angelina, Cassandra and Angelique shouted at all once and Diana jumped, looking from once sister to the next.

"YOU DATE HIM!" Anyanka and Angelina shouted together.  
"But..." Diana started.  
"IT WAS YOUR BRIGHT IDEA, LIVE WITH IT!" Cassandra and Angelique shouted.  
Diana started to open her mouth when.  
"You know, I'd rather date her anyway," Heat Mizer said with a big grin.  
"Wh...what?" Diana said.  
"Wonderful news!" Angelina exclaimed.  
"Yes, we'll even help set things up all nice and romantic like," Anyanka said and Angelique nodded with a big grin, which only helped to make Diana nervous. As all the preparations were being made for the first date, Cassandra was over at the phone screen talking and flirting with Snow Mizer.

Christmas day and the whole town is a proverbal winter wonderland blanket in a beautiful while coat of snow...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anyanka shouted as she looked out the window while presents were being opened.  
"What's wrong now?" Scarlet asked, rather annoyed.  
"Diana went out on a date with that heat freak and we didn't get snow untill last night!" Anyanka shouted as she pointed out the window.

"Of course! In Domestique, it only snows on Christmas," Scarlet said.  
"WHAT?" the Mystic Sisters shouted.  
"You mean I dated that...that..." "For nothing," Scarlet said non-chalantly and Diana so angry that she had a scary look on her face.

"Uh oh!" Scarlet said and scrambled to get out of the room as both Diana and Anyanka chased after her.

"Bakas," Angelina and Angelique said in unison then Cassandra and the kids all nodded in agreement.

-end- 


End file.
